1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic applicator used for coating cosmetics and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cosmetic applicator such as a powder puff is generally used by directly patting it against the skin of a user. Therefore, it is required for the cosmetic applicator to passes qualities such as elasticity or washing resistance while retaining a delicate feeling for example feeling smooth or soft to the skin.
The conventional cosmetic applicator of this type is a cosmetic applicator comprising two components: a coating cloth material and a sponge core material wrapped in the coating cloth material. The components are joined, with their back surfaces facing each other. In order to obtain the above-described qualities, the conventional cosmetic applicator is produced by sewing. This sewing is a manual process with a sewing machine and therefore its working efficiency is poor. Further, since a skilled worker is required, the conventional cosmetic applicator has had the problems in recruiting skilled workers and also in production cost. In addition, there has been the problem that an unexpected accident may, occur such as inclusion of a broken needle of a sewing machine.
Recently, many attempts are made to produce a cosmetic applicator by adhering the components together using various adhesives in order to solve those problems. In one, process the back surfaces of two components are joined by coating a hot-melt type adhesive on the entire region of the back surfaces, and heating the same, thereby fixedly adhering the core material and the cloth material. The adhesive is cured by heating, and it is difficult to secure the above-described delicate feeling which is required for a cosmetic applicator. In processes of coating a un-heated adhesive, it is difficult to control the amount of an adhesive applied. The amount of adhesive applied be insufficient may or the amount of adhesive may be too large, with the result that adhesive leaks out from the adhered part. Thus, there is the problem that deviation in every product is large, and softness required for an applicator and a beautiful appearance required for cosmetic accessories are impaired. Further, cosmetic applicators produced by a process using any one of those adhesion works have the problem that the core material deviates from a central portion of the product in washing the applicator and is localized inside the cloth material, then the product become inconvenient in use.